Mystery Inc of the Dead
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: instead of Takashi and the gang it's Mystery Incorporated caught in the zombie infestation. What are the secrets Angel Dynamite a.k.a. Cassidy Williams, Velma, and Hot Dog Water keeping? Season 2 before Krampus. Alive Angel, Femslash, some bashing and maybe a lemon or two later in the story. M for a reason
1. The prolouge of the dead

**SDMI and Highschool of the Dead Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and how will the Mystery Inc. gang survive the zombie infestation and just what secrets has Velma and Angel been keeping from the gang? Set just before Krampus.)**

"I hope Cassidy's still alive and is alright." Velma sighed as she looked out the school windows worriedly, for once skipping classes with her friend Marcy.

"She's a tough sassy woman V, she's probably fine and is just lying low for a little while to get Mr. E off of her back." Marcy said trying to cheer up her only friend while Velma smiled in amusement at how the other girl described their friend and confident.

"Well I'll be damned." Velma said when her cellphone rang, blaring 'Evil Angel' just as classes were switched.

"Smooth V." Marcy snickered when Velma turned a light pink color at the ringtone as the rest of Mystery Incorporated made their way over to the two glasses wearing girls.

"Hey isn't that ringtone the one you set for…" Daphne trailed off, refusing to say Cassidys name since she thought the sassy woman was most likely dead.

"Yeah. I never set this ringtone for anyone else." Velma said flipping open her cellphone while Marcy shielded her from the teachers view.

"Hello...Cassidy! Thank goodness you're alright. Where are you? Alright we'll get there right away…oh…okay…I'll let the others know. We'll see soon. Bye." Velma said her tears of happiness and relief welling up in her eyes while the others looked at her wide eyed.

"Cassidy's alive! She's okay. She was propelled in the wrong direction due to the force of the explosion, that's why we couldn't find her she was washed up on some rocks a good mile from the docks. She said she's coming to get us from school herself, although we might not recognize her at first, the explosion of the base hit her with some chemicals that changed her appearance a little." Velma informed the others as she stashed her phone into her pocket just as the teacher came over and told them all to get to class or else.

"Me and V already aced the exams for History so the teacher's gonna allow us to skip the lesson today. To the roof to wait on Cassidy then?" Marcy asked her friend as she cocked an eyebrow at the other members of the mystery solving group as they headed off to history class.

"You know it." Velma said smiling at her friend as they headed towards the rooftop to wait on the sassy woman, neither of them knowing that the world as they knew it was slowly coming to an end.


	2. warning of the dead

**SDMI and Highschool of the Dead Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

"You know it." Velma said smiling at her friend as they headed towards the rooftop to wait on the sassy woman, neither of them knowing that the world as they knew it was slowly coming to an end.

"Huh? Hey Marcy. Does that guy look like he's high or is it me?" Velma asked a moment later as she sat up on top of the roof when she saw some tourist wander onto the ground in a daze.

"He's either high or he's drunk. Uh-oh. Looks like the coach isn't too happy with the tourist coming here during school hours." Marcy said sitting up as well when Velma asked her question and snickering at the look of rage on the burly coaches face as he stomped out onto the court yard to confront the high looking man.

"Oh he is just cruising for a bruising." Velma said snickering when the coach began bellowing in the tourists face before the tourist suddenly grabbed him and bit him.

"What the hell!?" Marcy exclaimed while the coach yelled in pain as he began convulsing on the ground, holding his bleeding arm before he fell still as the other gym teachers ran out to his aide.

"You there! What did you do?" A white haired coach who was also head of the Ping-Pong club demanded of the high looking tourist who merely opened his mouth and roared at him before trying to eat him as well.

"Great. A drunk murderous cannibal is on the loose around here. Let's go warn the others Marcy." Velma said standing up and watching the scene play out with horrified eyes while Marcy held both of her hands in front of her mouth as if to keep from puking. The two girls exchanged glances and nods before climbing down the roof ladder and tearing off down the hall.

"Guys! We need to get out of here NOW! There's a murdering cannibal outside that looks high and he just killed at least two of the gym teachers!" Velma said after slamming open the door to the history class in which the others were in.

"…Say what?" Shaggy asked blinking slowly as his brain tried to process the news Velma just gave them all.

"There's a drunk and high looking murdering cannibal outside the school that just killed and ate two PE teachers." Velma repeated a little slower this time, causing Marcy to snicker slightly as the orange wearing girl rolled her eyes at the disbelieving looks she was getting from quite a few of the students.

"Either move it or lose it peeps." Velma deadpanned to her friends as she quoted what Cassidy had said to them once while they still called her Angel. The quote instantly made her friends understand that she was serious since Velma never quoted Cassidy unless she was deadly serious.

"Let's get somewhere safe and warn Principal Quinlan." Fred said standing and heading towards the doors with the others hot on his heels.

"You can't honestly believe what Ms. Dinkley said can you?" The teacher asked in disbelief just before the group walked out the classroom door.

"Velma just quoted something a friend of ours who, until just a few minutes ago, we thought dead said. Velma _never_ quotes her unless she is dead serious about whatever it is she's talking about." Fred answered in a dead monotone without turning around before they continued on their way to warn the principal of the school.

"Gang? What is it? A monster attack?" Principal Quinlan asks her head shooting up fast enough to get whiplash when the six kids and their dog entered her office.

"We almost wish it was but no. Me and Marcy were on the roof waiting on a friend of ours to get here when we saw some drunk or high looking tourist come on campus. A few of the coaches went to check it out and he bit and started to eat one of them. Now those coaches are killing each other." Velma filled the horrified principal in and caused her to pale drastically and reach for the speaker microphone.


	3. office and omens of the dead

**SDMI and Highschool of the Dead Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

"Everyone. This is not a drill. There is a murderer on campus so will you all please follow your teachers direct-holy shit!" Quinlan cursed over the speaker when a grey skinned man stumbled into her office, Shaggy having left the door open by accident. Velma idly thought about how shocked everyone most likely was at hearing the normally calm and composed woman curse.

"Shit!" Velma cursed as well as it started ambling towards Quinlan only to be met with a baseball bat to the head curtsey of Marcy. The former PE teacher started getting back to his decomposing feet causing Marcy to hit him upside the head again, this time she put too much strength in it and splattered his brains across the floor.

"Okay. Let's not like do that again." Shaggy said staring at what had happened in shock and horror while Scooby was trembling in his arms as Marcy looked at the bat in shock before throwing it to the floor.

"You okay Mar?" Velma asked rushing to her friends side when the glasses wearing former villain looked like she was about to hurl as Daphne hid her face in Fred shoulder and Principal Quinlan merely stared at the deceased PE teachers unmoving body in a shocked state of terror. Marcy latched onto Velma and sobbed at what she had done while Velma merely tried to comfort her while looking at the PE teachers body in a state of detached shock. She knew what had happened, she knew that she should feel ready to hurl and all but honestly. She was too worried about Marcy to care about the fact that Marcy had actually just killed someone with her own two hands and a baseball bat.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this and something tells me this won't be the first time something like this happens." Velma said suddenly causing her friends to nod shakily while Marcy continued to sob at what she had done and Principal Quinlan was looking solemn and shocked at the same time. Velma was right. This definitely didn't give anyone a good feeling about anything and seemed like a bad omen of things to come. If only the kids knew how true that was at the time.


	4. Disbelief and running to the dead

**SDMI and Highschool of the Dead Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

Instead of calming the students down and making them evacuate safely, Quinlan's announcement had caused the students to panic and stampede throughout the school.

"Shit!" Velma said locking the door as the sound of hundreds of footsteps echoed throughout the school as the terrified students tried to escape, not caring who they hurt or likely killed in the process.

"Fred, Shaggy. Help me barricade the door." Velma ordered causing the two men to nod and begin placing things in front of the door.

"Here. You can use my desk." Quinlan said standing and helping the three others push the desk in front of the door so that nobody could get in.

"I don't get this. The PE teacher had been bitten by the guy and dropped dead. Then he somehow got up and made his way here." Velma said looking at the PE teachers corpse with a glare of disgust on her features.

"Like it's just like what had happened in that, like, Vincent Van Ghoul movie." Shaggy said staring at the teachers corpse and backing away towards the window paling rapidly.

"That's just a movie Shaggy. It won't happen in real life. It can't happen in real life…right?" Daphne asked looking around worriedly and hoping that someone would support her statement.

"I hate to say this Daphne but I think it just did." Velma said emotionless and slightly detached as she continued to try and comfort Marcy who was still in shock over what she had done.


	5. comforting and bitches of the dead

**SDMI and Highschool of the Dead Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

"You okay now Marcy?" Velma asked when Marcy stopped crying and now just trembled slightly as she pulled away from her friend slightly.

"Define okay." Marcy said rather shakily and causing Velma to wrap her arms tightly around the shaking girls shoulders again. A hand on her shoulder caused Marcy to look up shakily with uncertain eyes, only to meet the sympathetic eyes of Principal Quinlan.

"You did what you had to Marcy. He was already dead and yet he could still move. He-He was going to attack and probably kill all of us. You stopped him, you saved us. That doesn't mean you have to like or enjoy what you did though." Principal Quinlan said soothingly to the girl who looked at her gratefully and full of uncertainty.

"Thank you. I-I'm okay now I think." Marcy said smiling slightly at Velma and Principal Quinlan who merely smiled at her warmly while the rest of Mystery Incorporated the Second smiled at her encouragingly, if not a little shaky, as well.

"Marcy look at me." Velma ordered causing the other girl to look her in the eyes immediately.

"You did what you had to do, as long as you don't start enjoying it then you'll be fine. We all will be just fine." Velma said firmly and yet soothingly to the freckle faced girl who nodded slowly and began to stand on shaky legs. Marcy took one swift glance at the deceased teachers body by accident however and looked ready to puke.

"Marcy! الحصول على نفسك معا! كنت قد رأيت أسوأ من قبل وأنت تعرف ذلك!" Velma barked out in a different language so that Marcy was the only one who understood what she had said. Marcy was immediately kneeling before Velma at the first syllable of the foreign language with her eyes aimed at the floor.

"الأميرة عذراً لقد قتلت إنسان قبل ابدأ." Marcy responding in the same language without moving out of her kneeling position.

"I know that Marc that's why I'm not being too hard on you. Now get up. We have to figure out a way out of here without getting caught by those...things." Velma said shooting a pointed look out the window where you could see dozens of different zombie like people ambling around without a purpose. Marcy immediately stood at attention and her face seemed to harden, as did her resolve, as she stood in front of Velma loyally. The others were busy trying to figure out what Velma and Marcy had said in a language Principal Quinlan realized was Arabic and why.

"We'll have to get out of the school. There are too many of them around for us to stay here much longer." Velma said shaking her head as Marcy calmly but stiffly picked up the blood splattered bat and held it by her side loosely.

"We'll probably need weapons too…Principal Quinlan? What happened to my kendo sword you confiscated last week?" Velma asked turning to look at the principal curiously and causing the woman to think for a moment.

"I put it in the cabinet with the locks on it…unfortunately I lost the keys two days ago." Quinlan said snapping her fingers when she realized what she had done with the wooden sword that she had taken from Velma when she bashed Ethan and Gary over the head with it. While Principal Quinlan knew that the two boys had probably done something to earn the whacks upside the head, she couldn't just let Velma get away without punishment.

"That's not a problem." Velma said rearing her foot back before lashing forward and kicking the pad lock clean off the cabinet.

"Ha told you Cass's martial arts lessons would come in handy!" Velma said smirking smugly at Marcy who scowled at her playfully, but the playful scowl was ignored by Velma as she rummaged through the cabinet before finally pulling out a sturdy looking wooden sword, although it didn't look like it was wooden since it was painted black like a sheath normally was. Everyone was distracted however when a slowly ambling thing broke through the glass trying to make a grab at Velma.

"Bingo bitches!" Velma said bringing the wooden blade down harshly on the zombie wannabes head, causing it to slump and move no more.

"We should probably head to the roof for some cover and visual so we know what we're dealing with. Here Fred, you should be able to beat back some of the zombie posers with the spare bat I found. We'll see if we can't find some other weapons along the way." Velma said handing Fred a bat and trusting the large and rather oblivious blond to know be able to do what he has too if-no- when the time comes.


	6. resident Evil of the dead

**SDMI and Highschool of the Dead Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

"Ha told you Cass's martial arts lessons would come in handy!" Velma said smirking smugly at Marcy who scowled at her playfully, but the playful scowl was ignored by Velma as she rummaged through the cabinet before finally pulling out a sturdy looking wooden sword, although it didn't look like it was wooden since it was painted black like a sheath normally was. Everyone was distracted however when a slowly ambling thing broke through the glass trying to make a grab at Velma.

"Bingo bitches!" Velma said bringing the wooden blade down harshly on the zombie wannabes head, causing it to slump and move no more.

"We should probably head to the roof for some cover and visual so we know what we're dealing with. Here Fred, you should be able to beat back some of the zombie posers with the spare bat I found. We'll see if we can't find some other weapons along the way." Velma said handing Fred a bat and trusting the large and rather oblivious blond to know be able to do what he has too if-no- when the time comes.

"The hall looks somewhat clear but be ready for anything to jump out at any time." Velma warned quietly as they slowly and quietly pulled the desk away from the door and she peeked out into the hallway. There were only four 'things' ambling about.

"Also we have to be quiet. They might react to sound more than sight." Velma whispered watching as one 'thing' kept running into a locker.

"They also seem incredibly stupid." Marcy deadpanned just as quietly as Velma as she also watched the 'thing' keep running into the same locker over and over again.

"Reminds me of those first zombie things in those Resident Evil movies we rented for Girls Night with Cass a few weeks ago." Velma replied before she quietly and slowly stepped out into the hall, sighing slightly in relief when none of the zombies attacked her. She tensed up unnoticeably however when one came close to her but it continued upon its aimless path without even touching her.

"Well. Looks like it's time to play whack a mole. Three guesses who the mole is." Velma said with a dangerous looking smirk on her face as she brought down her wooden sword upon the 'things' neck, aiming immediately for the first and second vertebrae. If this worked the zombie would be dead for good, if not then she was just going to keep whacking until he was.


End file.
